Misunderstood Love
by Blondy2003
Summary: Who does Neal REALLY love?
1. Default Chapter

Neal and Kel rode down the steep and rocky roads until they reached Steadfast. Neal looked extremely concerned. They stopped to talk. "Neal, I can always tell when something is bothering you." Said Kel. He paused, "No.I can't tell you now.you already have stuff on your mind to worry you." they set off again, feeling even more worried than the previous time. When they arrived later on, Neal was looking frantic. "Where is she? There? Right tell her.no I'll do it.wait Kel.I love.no, what am I saying? I love Yuki.Right.where the heck is she? There? I see!" Kel went for a walk and started to currycomb Hoshi when she saw Dom coming towards her. "Hi! How's old Meathead then? Still getting married to the Yamani lady?" Kel laughed at Neal's nickname. "Well, I think he's nervous.dunno really." Dom laughed teasingly. "Well I'd be having second thoughts too if I went riding with you!" Kel frowned. "He loves Yuki, not me!" she said, though his words made sense. "Me?" she wondered aloud, but she dismissed the thought and walked back to the hall where the ceremony was to take place. When the couple kissed, though it was brief, she felt a pang of loss. "Go Meathead!" called a voice behind her, and she turned to see Dom grinning up at the uncomfortable Neal. "Hush!" said Kel, and she put a finger to Dom's mouth. He looked at her fondly and she blushed. When she looked back at Neal he looked hurt and disappointed. That's when the first clue was revealed. 


	2. Revealed

"Neal, are you okay?" Kel pulled Neal around a corner and asked her best friend what the heck was going on. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "Kel, I..." he was interrupted by Dom, who came up to them and said, "Hey Meathead, you look tense, what's up?" Neal gave Kel a meaningful look, and walked off with Dom explaining something. Kel rolled her eyes. Dom always seemed to get in the way of her and her best friend, and he always knew where to find them, no matter what the weather. She went to the stables, and found Yuki there, crying. "Yuki!" gasped Kel, and she ran to comfort her Yamani friend. "There, there, now tell me what is wrong." Kel said comfortingly, and she stroked Yuki's back and listened. "Neal is so wonderful! He just doesn't seem to think the same of me!" she sobbed. "Of course he does! He is probably just tired from our journey." Kel said. "No Keladry, he loves you!" said Yuki softly, and Kel felt her heart start pounding. "He told you this?" asked Kel. "Of course, he is so honest!" mused Yuki, and Kel started to cry. "Keladry, we are both shedding tears over a man!" she said, and they pulled themselves up and started back to the hall. Neal passed them, asking what was wrong. Kel looked at him and her emotions decorated her face. "Nothing." said Kel and she raced back to the hall alone. Neal turned to Yuki. "You didn't tell her did you?" Yuki put on her Yamani face and shook her head. "She is tired is all." she commented, and she herself went back up to the hall. 


	3. Mistakes

Neal's green eyes scanned the hall for any trace of Kel. He cursed himself for being so disloyal to Yuki, but soon felt better when he remembered that he had told Yuki, so she was aware of the fact. He sat down, giving in. As he waited for his breakfast, his mind wandered and he found himself thinking only of Kel. Fantasizing, he poured milk onto his porridge. A light hand touched his shoulder and Kel's face looked down at him when he turned. She pulled him away, and up to her room. Smiling dreamily, she kissed him. It all came naturally to Neal, he had been dreaming about it for days. "So you don't like Dom after all!" he began, but was cut short when Kel kissed him again. She had loved Neal all along, she realised, but she hadn't noticed herself! He undid her dress carefully, and it slipped down her shoulders. His shirt was taken off by Kel, and the next thing they knew it was morning, and they were groggily trying to get up. Kel scratched Jump behind the ears and woke her sparrows gently. Hoshi whinnied in the distance, and Neal kissed her cheek, got dressed and left. She was left standing in front of the mirror feeling awful. She looked at herself in the mirror again and realised something was missing. It suddenly occurred to her though, when she made the bed. "Oh Goddess!" she cried. "My charm! The charm! Mithros.my pregnancy charm.I'm not wearing it! 


	4. Mother and Father

A very worried looking Kel greeted Dom when he found her. "Hey, how are you and Meathead?" he asked. Kel scowled. "So you know do you?" she asked. "Well, actually just this morning Neal told me that you knew, so I decided to make the most of that fact! Oh, sorry, that isn't really answering your question. Yeah.Since yesterday that is.not! You guys flirt like lovebirds!" At this last remark, Kel blushed. Neal approached them, and noticing Kel's worried face, he asked her what was wrong. She pulled him over to the corner of the room and explained what was going on with the charm and everything. Neal coughed and said under his breath, "Did we.you know.last night.?" Kel nodded, and Neal grinned. "I guess you're a mother now, Kel!" he laughed. She glared at him. "Neal, I can't afford to be! I'm a knight.not a peasant with all the time of the world on my hands!" Neal kissed her. "Kel, we can't reverse anything! Besides, you don't know for sure, do you?" Kel shook her head glumly. "Go see a healer." He said. "Or Raoul!" she laughed, knowing that her old knight-master would be uncomfortable with the matter. Neal rolled his eyes, also laughing though. Kel was on her way to see a healer, when she realised who she had just been with. Neal was a healer! She turned and hurried back to where they had just been. Neal was standing there still, and he smiled at her when he saw her. She grinned at him playfully. "Hello, I've come to see a healer!" she said. And he kissed her gently. "Hello, Mother Kel!" He whispered. "Congratulations on the baby!" she gasped in reply. "Really?" she asked. "Yes.and you're looking at his/her father!" laughed Neal. "She grinned. "Hello, Father Neal, or do you prefer Meathead?" 


	5. Meet the parents

Over the days, Kel became sicker and sicker, but she was happy indeed. Neal would sit next to her and tell her stories. She would lie there, in her bed thinking of the gentle kicks in her stomach, and of how she loved Neal. Neal watched her progress, until one day she felt pains, and told Neal she loved him. He stared into her dreamer's eyes, seeing oceans swim, but he soon realised that it was her crying. "Neal, tell Dom that I think he's a great friend!" she was brave, but it caused Neal heartbreak to see her in pain, so he put a sleep charm on her. She went limp in his arms, and the only thing that suggested she was alive was the gentle rise and fall of her chest, and the slight breaths from her mouth. Neal resisted the urge to kiss her, and left her in another healer's care, to deliver the baby.  
*** Kel awoke later to see her mother, Lady Ilane, standing over her. "It's a girl!" she whispered, and Kel nodded. "Neal?" she asked. Lady Ilane smiled. "Well done, my love. She's a great little girl. Neal is holding her. He's lovely!" Kel nodded again. "She has good taste!" laughed Piers, her father. "The boy says that you are the best woman on earth!" he gestured to his wife. "After you, of course, love!" he reassured his wife, and Kel laughed. "Neal, can I see her?" asked Kel. "Sure," said Neal and he passed a light bundle across the bed. Kel gasped. "She's beautiful!" she cried. And Piers and Neal replied, "Well look at her mother!" 


	6. Letting Go

Neal pulled Kel around a corner.  
  
"Kel, I have something important to tell you."  
  
Kel was going to kiss him but she decided against it at the look on his face.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" she said, and she linked her arm through his.  
  
"Yuki wants me back." He said, and she pulled her arm away from his and glared daggers at him.  
  
"She has no right to do such a thing!" she said, but Neal butted in,  
  
""She's my wife! She could order that I never see you again!" he said and she gasped.  
  
"If she did that I'd...kill myself!" said Kel, and Neal turned away.  
  
When she could see him again she was surprised to see a tear trickle down his cheek.  
  
"Promise me you'll never do that!" he said with a catch in his voice.  
  
"Well, if you were around to stop me then I could guarantee you, but things are looking hazy!" she snapped.  
  
He brushed the tear from his cheek and told her firmly, "Kel, I am going to break up me and Yuki's marriage!"  
  
Kel winced, both from guilt and worry.  
  
"Well, I wasn't planning for...oh what the heck! Are you going to marry me?"  
  
"Well Kel look at you, you're not really supposed to as a knight." He said and she considered the point.  
  
"Darling Neal, if you must go, but...oh don't forget me!" she said, and later that day Neal left her side, only to join up with his wife.  
  
Waving him off, Kel realised she might never see him again. 


	7. Return of the boyfriend

Kel lay in bed the next night feeling rejected and skinny. She hadn't eaten for days, as she was missing Neal too much.  
  
Suddenly, a noise startled her. It was the sound of an arrow piercing a tree trunk.  
  
On instinct, she froze, breathing quietly. For a moment, the world was silent, but then there was the scream of a maid, and the growl of a man, and that's when Kel knew she had to be strong again.  
  
She heaved herself up and pulled on some clothes. Panting slightly from the sudden move, she opened the door quietly, releasing a flood of moonlight down the stone hall. No-one else had stirred, apparently. She cautiously tiptoed down the steps, and clutched her bow nervously.  
  
A muffled scream was audible through a crack in the wall, and Kel's eyes darted around the room, looking for her enemy.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she pushed the great big door open, and gasped as the cold night air enveloped her body.  
  
Shivering, she pulled an arrow back, and listened to the crunch of footsteps on the gravel nearby.  
  
She heard raspy breathing behind her, and spun around, only to see Hoshi nuzzling her and pushing her towards the saddle.  
  
Kel gasped. "Somebody has saddled you up!" she cried, noticing that someone very professional had done the job. Then someone tapped her shoulder, and she saw Yuki standing there.  
  
"You gave back my husband, Keladry, so you get my help to fight this person. " Yuki said.  
  
"Which person?" questioned Kel, and Yuki sighed. "Cleon Somebody, I'm not sure what his last name is, but he sure is a menace. Let's fight him Keladry, you and I". Kel gasped.  
  
"Cleon?" she cried.  
  
"Yes, Kel, Cleon!" called a mean voice. "You Traitor!" screamed Kel. "You loved me and I loved you! How can you do this? I said we'd just be friends now!"  
  
"Well, it wasn't enough. You were the easy way to get into all the plans that the King had against Scanra, now I no longer have you, so I need to get you back, and kill the witnesses. "  
  
In saying that, he turned to Yuki and scowled at her  
  
"Keladry, you had a relationship with this man?' Enquired Yuki.  
  
"Yes, but now I thoroughly regret ever meeting the #!@#! " swore Kel, and she fired the arrow, missing in her state of fury.  
  
She felt a need to turn around, and to her horror, saw a scarred face stare at her and bring a sword down on her neck. Everything went black in two seconds, and the last thing she heard was Neal's voice. "Kel, I love you!" 


	8. Amnesia Revival

When Kel woke up she felt like death.  
  
Her neck was numb, though, in a pleasant way, as if someone had numbed it for her comfort.  
  
She cleared her head, and tried to think of why she was in bed, but she couldn't remember anything.  
  
Panicking, she tried to sit up, but when her arm moved a needle-sharp pain buzzed down her spine, and she yelped, sitting down again quickly.  
  
"Help me!" she called, not knowing where she was at all.  
  
Neal walked in and he looked tired, however, she didn't know him.  
  
"Good day sir, can you help me?" she said, as politely as she could. He grinned, "Hi Kel!" he said.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" asked Kel. "I don't see anyone else!"  
  
Neal laughed, but he looked worried. "You're joking, right?" he said nervously. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I just want to know where I am and why the heck I'm here, and...who am I?"  
  
Neal frowned. "Amnesia!" he said, remembering his father's lesson in how to tell if someone has amnesia.  
  
"Your name is Keladry of Mindelan, and you are a knight. One of the only female ones, at that!" he told her.  
  
"A knight? Phenomenal! I never thought that girls could become knights!" she laughed. "How silly!"  
  
Neal sighed in exasperation, and tried explaining again, wondering if her memory would return.  
  
It didn't.  
  
Neal went out of the room, noting that Kel was very unromantic when she was amnesiac!  
  
Neal made a brew of tea, but added a bit of memory powder. She drank it thankfully, and then her face went blank, and changed back to her original expression. She fell fast asleep soon after though, as changing zones is very tiring.  
  
Kel woke three days later, and felt a new energy. Her neck was better, and she could stand.  
  
Rising from the bed, she stumbled to the door, and bumped into Neal, falling into his arms.  
  
He smiled at her, and kissed her gently. She remembered everything except her memory blitz, and Neal told her about that, making her laugh.  
  
"Are you strong enough to marry in a few days?" He asked.  
  
"Neal, I'd love to..." Kel began, but then she remembered Cleon. Pouring out the story, she noticed Neal's face going pale.  
  
"We're missing Yuki!" he croaked.  
  
"What?" said Kel. "You mean...?"  
  
"Yes!" said Neal. "We found you the next morning, lying there with your neck severed. My father healed your neck partially, but left it a while too, in case we scared you with the magic. Anyway, Hoshi was there, bruised a bit but otherwise fine, but Yuki wasn't there. Of course, we didn't know she had been there in the first place so we thought she must just be inside sleeping still, though I found it a tiny bit strange because she had told me she was so glad that you had let me come back to her even if we were just going to break up that she was going to help you fight Cleon. By the way, we all knew about Cleon didn't we? You sound heartbroken still!"  
  
"Not really." mumbled Kel. "No-one ever told me he was a 'menace'. Anyway.so Yuki is gone?"  
  
Neal turned serious again. "Yes." he said, and then he sounded determined. "And you and I will get her back!" 


	9. By day and by night

Kel was worried.  
  
If Yuki hadn't been with her when Neal found her, then had Cleon taken her, or had Yuki followed him to find out where he lives?  
  
Picking up her bow and arrow, she noticed a piece of parchment attached.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Keladry,  
  
Don't worry about me. I am safe. Dom found me, and we are following him by night and by day.  
  
Dom is a very nice man.  
  
I hope to see you soon my dear Kel. I hope you are well.  
  
Farewell, and I hope your neck is healing well, it gave me a turn to see the blood!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Yuki and Dom  
  
After reading that, Kel felt relieved. Calling to Neal, she waved the parchment.  
  
"Neal, they're okay! They're following him! By day and by night!"  
  
Neal came into her room, looking confused. "Who's they? Yuki is one person you know!"  
  
Kel sighed, "Dom came to collect her! She likes him Neal." she said, and Neal grinned slyly.  
  
"I guess we're both with someone else then huh?" Kel looked at him questioningly, and then realised what he was saying.  
  
"I don't know if she means it like that...although maybe she is in love with him!"  
  
Neal pretended to look hurt.  
  
"Awww........my lady has left me!" he said playfully, then swept Kel into his arms.  
  
"Never fear, Neal my dear!" laughed Kel, and she kissed him.  
  
Then Neal turned serious again.  
  
"But we really need to get Cleon," he said.  
  
Kel brightened. "Then we shall follow him too..."  
  
And they said together, "By day and by night!" 


	10. Forest Creautures

Kel wasn't at all in a hurry to get away from the castle.  
  
After all, the forest they were about to venture into was known to be infested with spidrens.  
  
Cautiously, she rode Hoshi into the pine tree's shade, Neal close behind on his horse.  
  
But for a few hours, the ride was quiet. They talked occasionally, but only every now and again. All this time, Kel felt as if she was being watched and followed.  
  
Soon though, they heard a rustle in the bushes. Kel tensed, causing Hoshi to nicker softly and stamp her hoof.  
  
Neal drew to a halt, and climbed off his horse. Pulling out his sword, he crouched slightly and gestured for Kel to be quiet.  
  
A small melodious bird sang out, causing Neal to jump. Suddenly, out of the bush came a bird that had feathers of purpley-blue, and a golden beak.  
  
It walked with pride, and Neal discovered why when he found a beautifully woven nest in the bush nearby, sporting silver eggs, cushioned by purple feathers.  
  
"Kel, come take a look at this!" Neal whispered loudly as he could.  
  
Kel did, and gasped when she got back to the saddle to find that the bird had laid an egg on her bag.  
  
She heard Neal gasp, and saw a shower of brown feathers and squawking bodies rain down on Jump, the dog.  
  
He jumped about playfully, barking and yapping.  
  
It occurred to Kel right then that she had felt like someone was watching her and following her, because her sparrows were!  
  
Laughing, she kissed Neal and hopped back into the saddle, listening to the chirps and squabbles of her sparrows. The new leader, Peanut, sat on her shoulder, giving her directions.  
  
His wife, Pear, sat on her other shoulder, telling her babies and fellow sparrows to hush up.  
  
Neal soon noticed that Jump was having a hard time staying on the horse with Kel because the sparrows were crowding his space and flapping their wings in his face.  
  
Neal offered to take Jump, and Kel thanked him.  
  
"Yes please!" she laughed, and Neal ginned. "At least it's only one Forest Creature that I'm taking on Kel!" he called, and Kel smiled.  
  
"Whatever is mine is yours Neal!" she reminded him, and his smile faded.  
  
Laughing, she nudged Hoshi into a canter, leaving Neal feeling bewildered.  
  
"What am I to do with SPARROWS?" he groaned. 


	11. Mother again

After another hour or so, Kel began to feel tired, so Neal suggested that they set up camp in the next clearing.  
  
"Good idea." she agreed, and they rode on for another five minutes.  
  
The egg that Kel had found was wobbling, she noticed, so she put in her bag.  
  
A few hours later, when she and Neal were enjoying a well-earned rest, there was an almighty crack, and her bag started moving. She dived for it and opened it up.  
  
Inside, was a beautiful baby bird, with lilac coloured baby fluff, and a platinum coloured beak. It found a warm spot in the crook of her arm, and it reminded her of being a mother...  
  
"Neal!" she cried.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, leaning towards her.  
  
"Where is my baby?" she asked.  
  
Neal looked sad for a moment.  
  
"Kel, she didn't...make it."  
  
A tear went down her cheek, and she cradled the bird baby in her arms.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't think about her all this time...What kind of mother am I?"  
  
Comforting her, Neal put his arm around Kel and rocked her gently. Then he lifted the bird from her lap, and put it in a warm area beside the tent, where it wouldn't go away.  
  
Then he tucked a blanket around Kel, and climbed into the tent.  
  
The next morning, Neal awoke to the sound of scrabbling. He lifted the goatskin flap of the tent, and crawled out, only to see Kel looking confused and trying to feed the bird some bacon.  
  
"It's not very hungry, Neal!" she said, and Neal laughed. Even he knew what to do.  
  
"Give it a worm!" he laughed, but his laughter faded when Kel tried, and had no success.  
  
"Maybe some berries?" he said in a small voice, and Kel angrily stomped off into the trees. "I never chose to take bloody responsibility of this beastly animal!" she yelled.  
  
Neal raised his eyebrows, surprised at Kel's lack of patience. Usually she was a as cool as a cucumber!  
  
Grinning, he realised that she had become a mother again. 


End file.
